1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device or ferroelectric device comprising a piezoelectric film or ferroelectric film and a pair of electrodes between which this film is sandwiched, and a liquid jetting head and electronic device equipped with such devices, and more particularly relates to a piezoelectric device or the like comprising a piezoelectric film or ferroelectric film which has superior orientation properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compound oxides which have a perovskite type crystal structure and which can be expressed by the chemical formula ABO3 are known as piezoelectric films or ferroelectric films used in piezoelectric devices or ferroelectric devices. For example, lead zirconate titanate (PZT) which uses lead (Pb) as A and a mixture of zirconium (Zr) and titanium (Ti) as B is known.
In order to improve the characteristics of such piezoelectric films or ferroelectric films, various attempts have been made to arrange the crystal orientation in a desired direction. In particular, there is a demand for the production of piezoelectric films or ferroelectric films with an in-plane orientation in which the orientation is suitably arranged in all three dimensions.
In the field of oxide superconductors, the formation of films with an in-plane orientation by means of an ion beam assist method has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-145977).